


一生两梦02

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉, 水仙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	一生两梦02

正文☞

两人坐在床边畅所欲言，从天南聊到海北，这是两人生平第一次聊的这么畅快。来自不同空间的两个人互相舔舐着彼此的伤口，拥抱着彼此的辛酸，分享着彼此的成功。

月光透过窗口洋洋洒洒的落在王嘉尔的身上，明明两人长相一样，却又有各自独特的气质。“王嘉尔”只觉得身旁的人在月光的笼罩下显得温暖柔和，仿佛自己轻轻一推，便能将他推到在床上。

他抬起头摸了摸王嘉尔的脸，王嘉尔的眼睛很亮但是相对于他而言里面平添了几分沧桑。娱乐圈毕竟是个大染缸，王嘉尔就算原本再过纯白，也会染上其他颜色，变得五彩缤纷起来，他经历了太多事情，渐渐地开始从原本纯真懵懂的傻白甜变成了成熟的大人，他所经历的所有事情一点点凝结成他自己独特的气质。

 

如果说“王嘉尔”是永远向着太阳散发着热情的向日葵，那么王嘉尔便是那绽放在荷塘上的睡莲，初看时颜色淡雅，当你深入了解便会陷入他那绚丽的色彩。

 

或许是被初夏略带热意的夜风撩拨，亦或是那洒落在王嘉尔身上的月光诱惑着，此刻的“王嘉尔”便是陷入了那五彩斑斓的世界里，他期许着，渴望着，迫不及待地想让这世界染上自己的  
颜色。

 

“王嘉尔”一把将惊呼出声的人压倒在床上，王嘉尔的眼睛很好看，此刻正因为惊吓变得湿润。他用手摩挲着王嘉尔的腰身，「果然很软」“王嘉尔”感叹道。

 

被人压在底下的王嘉尔渐渐从不知所措中了解到了情况，任谁大腿处抵着一个硬的发烫的东西都能明白此刻的处境啊喂。

 

“你想要了？”王嘉尔开口道。身上的人有点尴尬的点了点头，王嘉尔用腿蹭了蹭他精神的那处，“你先放开我，我帮你。”身上的人闻言放开了手。王嘉尔趁机一用力翻身反压住“王嘉尔”，他跨坐在“王嘉尔”的腰上，俯下身子舔舐着他的嘴唇，先是轻咬着嘴唇，接着顺着他微张的嘴，深入。

 

“王嘉尔”只觉得自己的下半身更加的胀疼了。他掀开王嘉尔的睡衣，抚摸着他的肌肤。王嘉尔的身材很纤细，和身为运动员的他不同，王嘉尔的肌肉很匀称，手下的肌肤如美玉般，让人爱不释手。“王嘉尔”顺着他的腰身，揉搓着他傲人的胸肌，再接着捏扯着他早已挺立的茱萸。身上的王嘉尔一下子便软了腰，他停下嘴里的动作，扭了扭腰，不开心地撇了他一眼，“你别动。”那一眼真是蕴含着万千风情，直惹的“王嘉尔”硬是又硬了几分。

 

“王嘉尔”无奈地停下动作，这光让看着不给吃的感觉实在是太憋屈了。可是他也不敢忤逆他，不然他一不开心反悔了，那真是没处哭去。

 

王嘉尔对于衣服里的动作终于停止很是满意，他舔了舔嘴唇，暗叹道，「好险，差点又被别人上了。」王嘉尔放过他的嘴唇继续向下，他先是暧昧地摩挲着“王嘉尔”的锁骨，然后慢慢褪下他的衣服，「? ? ?明明是一个人，他的肌肉怎么比我大那么多」和王嘉尔的肌肉不一样，“王嘉尔”的肌肉看上去就充满了力量，他甚至能感受到皮肤下跳动的青筋。

 

王嘉尔咽了咽口水，给自己打了口气。他低头含住“王嘉尔”的茱萸，先是用舌头在乳头周围轻轻打转，然后用牙齿拉扯着，直到他感觉到头上的呼吸越来越重才满意的放过它，顺着腹肌一路吻到人鱼线。王嘉尔脱掉早已被顶得高高的裤子，“王嘉尔”蓄势待发的阴茎便迫不及待地跳了出来，一下子打在了他的脸上。

 

王嘉尔被吓了一跳，不过很快便调整了状态。眼前的阴茎味道不是很重，带着点淡淡的沐浴露的味道，可能是运动员荷尔蒙分泌过多，阴茎周围的毛发也很旺盛，王嘉尔突然有点自卑，「这人肌肉比我发达也就算了，为什么这地方还比我大，这不公平，我们明明长得一样。」

 

王嘉尔撒气般重重撸了一把眼前的阴茎，惹得“王嘉尔”忍不住痛呼出声。“王嘉尔”此刻内心已经快忍耐到了极限，哪个男人忍得住这么光明正大的诱惑，作为一个健全的男人，他，忍了。「对不起，我就是个弟弟。」“王嘉尔”在心里默默唾弃着自己。

 

作为一个男人，而且身下的男人明显拥有和自己一样的敏感点，王嘉尔服侍起来很是得心应手。他抬头看着“王嘉尔”微张着嘴，好看的眼睛因为快感微阖着，眼角泛红，带着诱人的媚色。「原来自己享受的时候是这个样子的啊。」正当王嘉尔抬起“王嘉尔”的腿准备探索一下后穴的时候，突然一阵天旋地转，等他回过神的时候，他又变成了被压在身下的处境。

 

“对不起，我忍不住了。”“王嘉尔”喘着粗气道。说完便吻住了王嘉尔正准备开口的嘴唇。这个吻很激烈，激烈到王嘉尔都觉得自己可能就要窒息而亡了。王嘉尔用手推攘着，可是身上的人力气大的惊人，只见他一只手握住王嘉尔的两只手把他压在王嘉尔的头边，另一只手焦急的褪去王嘉尔的裤子。

 

王嘉尔的内裤早就被淫液染湿，激动的阴茎颤巍巍的站立着，“王嘉尔”弹了弹精神抖擞的阴茎，便开始上下撸动了起来。同样的，王嘉尔很熟悉他的敏感点，他也很熟悉王嘉尔的敏感点。

 

激烈的快感让王嘉尔渐渐放弃了挣扎，他薄唇微启 ，发出微弱的抵抗，“哈，不要。”可是这声拒绝伴随着他不自觉扭动的腰肢便显得欲拒还迎了起来。

 

“王嘉尔”见他放弃了挣扎，放开他的手，抬起他的一条腿向他的后穴探去。他以为他会进入的很困难，当他手指探入的时候他才发现，王嘉尔的后穴早已变得松软无比 ，三根手指很容易便进入到后穴深处，甚至后穴还自发分泌着肠液来让他更好进入，肠液染的王嘉尔大腿根处都银光闪闪。就算在这方面再小白的人也知道，王嘉尔这具身体早已被开发的彻底，就像一颗熟透的水果，多汁又诱人。

 

“王嘉尔”也意识到了这点，他有点生气的拔出手指，换上自己早已硬的发疼的阴茎，毫不犹豫地操进了最深处。

 

“咿呀，慢，慢点。”后穴被炽热的肉棒填满，王嘉尔的腿不自觉的环上了“王嘉尔”的腰。“王嘉尔”感叹了一下后穴的紧致，王嘉尔的后穴实在是太完美了，他的阴茎一进入，肠肉便蜂拥的包裹了上来，紧紧地吸着他的阴茎，让他舍不得离开。

 

“王嘉尔”缓了缓心神，开始抽插了起来，先是九浅一深，后来变成了整根拔出后又整根没入。他发挥浑身解数，铁了心要把身下的人操得只记得他一个人。

“你，慢，啊，太，快了，哈”王嘉尔被身上的人激烈的动作操的说不出话来，只能断断续续的求饶着。快感如潮水般涌入他的脑海，王嘉尔只能哭着，顺着抽插扭动着。

 

“王嘉尔”俯身舔掉王嘉尔眼角的泪珠，此刻的王嘉尔眼神迷离，嘴巴无意识地开着，粉嫩嫩的舌头爽的探了出来。“王嘉尔”吸住他的舌头，用力的吮舐着，惹得王嘉尔只能发出难耐的呜咽声。

 

直到他操到一处时，王嘉尔的声音突然变得高昂，后穴也激烈的收缩着，“王嘉尔”便知道那是他的敏感点，于是他开始对着那处猛烈攻击。

 

令人窒息的快感不断冲击着王嘉尔的意识，他想大声呻吟来缓解这过多的快感，可是嘴巴被吻住的他只能在偶尔的空隙时间泄出几声娇媚的呻吟。不能得到抒发的王嘉尔只能搂住“王嘉尔”的脖子，意识渐渐变得模糊，他不自觉的张开腿好让身上的人更加容易进入。

 

“谁干你干的比较舒服?”“王嘉尔”突然开口问道。早已沦为欲望奴隶的王嘉尔回答道，“是，是你，啊。。。”“我是谁?”陷入情欲的王嘉尔没有回答，只是不断发出诱人的娇喘。“我是谁?”“王嘉尔”停下身下的动作，锲而不舍的问道。

 

空虚感让他不自觉缩了缩后穴，王嘉尔搂过“王嘉尔”的头，说道，“你是王嘉尔，是王嘉尔在干我，干得我好舒服，继续干我，让我怀上你的孩子吧。”说完便吻了上去。

 

被王嘉尔如此露骨的言语诱惑着，“王嘉尔”用自己比刚才还胀了几分的阴茎更加用力地操着身下淫荡的人。“干死你，骚货，干到你怀上我的孩子。”再一次被快感填满的王嘉尔，只能摇着头，吐露着各种淫言淫语，“啊，大肉棒，又干到骚心了，要被爸爸干怀孕了，小骚货要怀孕了，啊。”

 

两人就这么渡过了一个淫靡的夜晚。

 

第二天，王嘉尔从自己床上醒来，发现身边空无一人，房间的装饰也变回了自己的，他先是唾弃了一声自己已经淫荡到做如此荒诞的春梦了吗。当他想起身的时候，想不到一下子软了腰，有什么东西不断地从他的后穴流出。他伸手一摸，发现是“王嘉尔”昨晚射进去的精液。他掀起衣服，果不其然看见自己身上密密麻麻的吻痕。

 

我被自己操了?操，这是什么奇特的经历！

 

-end-


End file.
